


Orion

by red_crate



Series: Multifandom Kink Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Everyone Is Alive, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Season/Series 03, Recreational Drug Use, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Steve should probably stop. Billy should turn his head away again instead of relaxing farther when Steve’s fingers withdraw and catch on his bottom lip in a slow drag. Steve watches his fingers push back inside, watches Billy open his mouth to accommodate the intrusion. Billy’s mouth is warm and wet where Steve’s own feels dry as a desert. He licks his lips.





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bottom row of my Multifandom Kink bingo card and relates to Billy and Steve post season three as they put themselves back together and get together.
> 
> Don’t expect anything hardcore here. Just a couple of sad soft boys.

Steve has to lean forward and stretch his arm out to pass the joint back to Billy, not that there’s a whole lot left by now anyway. “Have,” his tongue feels too dry in his mouth, “Have you been over there this whole time?”

The chuckle Billy lets out is low. It sounds  _ so far away _ . He watches Billy take the last draw and hold it in his chest. Steve spreads out more on the couch and runs his hands over the soft material of the fabric. He can feel each bump of the individual row of gold and green thread. 

“Miss me or something?” Billy looks like he might be trying to stand up, but thinks better of it. Instead, he crawls across the nubby carpet of Steve’s living room. “Better?” His hand lands on the couch next to one of Steve’s. 

Steve makes a sound that is supposed to be satisfied, but it might not. His chest feels tight. He reaches out and presses his thumb to the line of stubble down Billy’s chin. 

When Billy laughs, his eyes crinkle up and his mouth stretches into a carefree grin. Steve keeps his thumb pressed against his chin so he can feel the tiny movements of each roll of laughter. He grins right back at Billy, “Yeah.”

Billy’s laughter slows down into a lazy kind of happiness. He lumbers to the side and turns until he settles heavily on his bottom between Steve’s spread knees. He says, “Cool,” and pats Steve’s leg. 

“Whoah.” Steve giggles. “You’re like really close now.” He puts his hand back on Billy’s chin. The stubble is just long enough that it’s silky when Steve strokes down over the sharp cut of Billy’s jaw. He pulls his fingertips back up to feel the rough drag. 

Their fingers brush when Billy scratches blunt nails over his skin. “Itches,” he comments before he tips his head back to rest against Steve’s leg. “Keep doin that.”

Steve narrows his eyes when Billy closes his. “You’re like...” He trails off, curling two fingers over Billy’s chin again and following the line down to his Adam’s apple. The skin below Billy’s stubble is too fucking  _ soft _ . 

Billy says, “‘M what?” The barely there gentle vibration of Billy’s voice beats against Steve’s fingers. 

“What?” Steve asks. He strokes down to the soft skin of Billy’s neck again, up and down just to feel the difference. “You’re like a cat.” He thinks Billy was asking what Steve meant to say. But he is. Billy is like a cat with sharp teeth and claws. He likes attention though. 

Wrinkling his nose, Billy seems to fight a grin. “Cat.” He looks backwards, up at Steve. 

“Cat,” Steve agrees, dragging out the  _ T _ sound while he pokes at the little sliver of teeth showing between Billy’s lips. 

Billy jerks up to nip at Steve’s finger. “If you say so,” then he’s giggling again, harder when Steve pops him on the cheek in a fake slap. 

They giggle back and forth in waves that ebb and crest until Steve can’t catch his breath. He tries to stop Billy from laughing in hopes it will help him calm down in turn. 

“Stop, stop!” He wheezes, cupping his hand around Billy’s mouth. “I can’t breathe, man.” Little aftershocks of laughter rock through him as he gulps down fresh oxygen. “Oh hey, where’s the joint?” He chuckles even though the distant worry of burning carpet prickles at the edges of his mind. Also, he was kind of hoping for one more hit. 

His attention snaps back to Billy when a warm hand circles his wrist to tug his palm down. Billy shudders through a giddy little laugh that sounds so fucking maniacal. “Finished,” he declares with a little more gravity as he relaxes out of his fit of hysterical giggles. 

Steve looks away from the thick fringe of Billy’s eyelashes over to where the glass ashtray is sitting on top of the coffee table. He doesn’t understand why the room looks so  _ big _ right now. There’s just a ton of fucking room, like he can’t feel all of it. He’s just sitting in one spot, and he is connected to nothing past the couch and Billy. 

“We’re good.” Billy squeezes his fingers around Steve’s wrist. “Don’t need anymore.” He reaches back with his free hand and pats Steve’s cheek. 

The touch surprises Steve into saying, “Oh.” Gets his fingers twitching when Billy’s hand slips back away until his arm hooks over the top of Steve’s leg. 

Billy presses Steve’s hand back to his neck before letting go to hook that arm over Steve’s other leg. That’s when Steve remembers the TV is still on, reruns of  _ Cheers _ playing across the little screen in front of them. He stares at the movement and colors as his fingers mindlessly traces through the stubble over Billy’s jaw and cheek. 

“Need to shave,” Billy mumbles some time later. He scratches his neck again then smooths his own fingers over the hair there. 

Blinking at the sudden noise, Steve thinks about that. Ever since Billy came back, he’s been different. Maybe Steve isn’t the expert on how Billy really was  _ before _ , but he still notices the obvious changes. The fact that they’re hanging out in Steve’s shitty little apartment getting high is a pretty big change from  _ before.  _ Billy’s new preference for long sleeves and fully buttoned shirts is obvious too.

Steve touches his own jaw to feel the barely there stubble that’s grown in since the morning. 

He moves his fingers along Billy’s cheek, traces the edge of a nail there until he reaches the natural conclusion of Billy’s mouth. Steve watches the progress of his fingers as they drag dryly over Billy’s upper lip. It’s soft and feels delicate after the coarse bristled texture of hair. 

It doesn’t seem odd to keep touching, exploring the shape of Billy’s mouth when his lips part easily. Steve likes the sensation, the softness and the thought that Billy isn’t stopping him when Steve’s seen the way Billy generally skirts the touch of another now. Maybe it’s because of the scars Steve knows are knotted all over his torso. Steve wonders what they feel like. 

“Itchy,” Billy says again, drawing Steve out of the depth of his thoughts. The movement of his mouth disrupts Steve’s fingers, and they slip across the glance of tongue when Billy rolls his lips over his teeth for a second. “But numb. No feeling?” 

Billy’s eyebrows knit as he frowns. 

“Huh?” Steve rubs his damp fingertips together, looking from them down to where Billy huffs against his leg. 

“The scars.” Billy sits up. 

The movement puts distance between them that Steve doesn’t like. He says, “Hey, no,” and coaxes Billy back with both hands on his shoulders. Billy’s muscles are hard under his hands, tense in a way Steve is surprised to note. “C’mere.” 

Billy allows it, slowly relaxes back into the cradle of Steve’s legs. 

Steve frowns. “Was I talking?” It’s hard to tell words from thought right now. He presses his lips together as his fingers get distracted by the soft, short hair along the back of Billy’s head. “Do you miss your hair?” 

Billy came back with his curls gone, looking somehow younger and older at the same time. Steve rubs his fingers up the back of Billy’s head to the longer lengths that are just a little wavy, soft and loose without any hairspray or gel in it. 

He doesn’t get a real reply. Billy just makes a grumbling noise and bobs his head away before tipping it back again. Steve cups his hand around Billy’s chin again and rubs his thumb over the stubble below his mouth. 

Billy smiles. He seems to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. The next time he blinks, they stay closed. Steve traces his smile with two fingers. He’s somehow unprepared for it when Billy’s mouth opens and he nips at his fingers again. Steve is slow to react. 

“Told you.  _ Cat _ .” Steve giggles and only half-heartedly tries pulling free. “Cats bite.” He gasps when Billy applies a little pressure to keep his fingers captive. 

The press of Billy’s tongue over the tips of his fingers is foreign. When Steve forgets to tug away again, Billy relaxes his jaw and curls his tongue between Steve’s fingers in a slow drag. Steve can barely register what’s happening, but he studies the lax curve of Billy’s bottom lip all the while Billy’s tongue rolls between his fingers again. The flash of it between Steve’s knuckles draws an appreciative sound out of Steve. 

His face feels hot. Steve should probably stop. Billy should turn his head away again instead of relaxing farther when Steve’s fingers withdraw and catch on his bottom lip in a slow drag. Steve watches his fingers push back inside, watches Billy open his mouth to accommodate the intrusion. Billy’s mouth is warm and wet where Steve’s own feels dry as a desert. He licks his lips. 

The flat of Billy’s tongue presses up against Steve’s fingers, and the tip brushes against the skin between. It’s impossible to think now. Steve makes another sound when Billy closes his lips and starts sucking with a gentle pressure, like he’s just testing it out—see if he likes the taste and feel. 

“Woah,” Steve mutters. 

His skin is prickly with goosebumps, and his stomach seems to flip. Billy doesn’t use his teeth to keep Steve’s fingers from slipping free. When Steve pushes them back in experimentally, Billy opens back up and let’s him press his fingertips against his tongue. Steve’s fingers are shiny with saliva. Billy moves forward and closes his lips around Steve’s fingers again, sucking them some more. 

Billy’s mouth is hot, wet, and beautiful. Steve uses his other hand to touch the seam of Billy’s lips where they’re closed around his fingers. When Billy opens up again, Steve hooks a thumb over his bottom teeth. He withdraws his other fingers until just the tips are resting on Billy’s tongue. 

“Kinda,” Steve’s heart is pounding in his ears. He’s impossibly turned on and the realization that Billy is  _ why _ is too much to think about right now. Steve just wants to keep touching and to feel, to connect with Billy in this hazy night. He tries talking again. “Kinda wanna make out.” 

Billy ducks down to take the length of Steve’s fingers in his mouth once again, but quickly pulls off in a wet slide as Steve’s hand falls away. He pushes up with hands on both of Steve’s knees until he can turn around. 

Billy settles heavily in Steve’s lap. His eyes are glassy, pupils wide and dark with only a sliver of that bright blue surrounding them. “Yeah?” 

Without intending it, Steve reaches up to cup Billy’s cheek and run his thumb over his bottom lip. His gaze glued to the dark pink spread of Billy’s mouth. He watches as Billy opens up to kiss the pad of Steve’s thumb. 

Steve nods. “Really kinda.” 

Billy tips his head down in a chuckle. If he still had long hair, Steve imagines curls would fall forward with the movement. He misses the long hair now for some reason. Billy parrots him with a teasing tone. “Really kinda.” 

“Shut up,” Steve whines, face flushing at making Billy smile and realizing Billy’s  _ been _ smiling at him all night. 

Leaning forward, past the hand at his mouth, Billy says in a hushed voice, “Mm, okay.” 

The slide of Billy’s lips over his is addicting. Steve presses forward and cups both hands around Billy’s face to keep him close. Not that Billy is going anywhere, knees spreading apart so he slides more into Steve’s lap. Whatever arousal Steve has been simmering under Steve’s skin seems to have ignited in Billy as well. Billy sucks on Steve’s lip as their hard lengths rub against one another where they’re trapped in layers of fabric. 

Steve’s chin starts to tingle from the rough rub of stubble, but, as different as it feels, Steve likes it. The slight burn keeps him from floating away in the soft press of their mouths. Hips rocking together in a gradual rhythm, he wonders if time could just stretch out around them. He keeps his eyes closed, feeling each point of contact like they’re the only two in the universe for a little while. Billy threads his fingers through Steve’s hair to angle his head just so, and Steve just wants to stay like this with him forever. 

Between them, Billy quietly breathes out Steve’s name. Steve licks at Billy’s lip, dipping forward to kiss him some more. The urgency in each touch and slide of their bodies is tempered with a shallow kiss here and a teasing nip of the teeth there. When Steve comes, it’s almost a shock as much as it is earth shattering in its intensity. He pulls back to gasp and groan, his and Billy’s foreheads pressed together. 

“Fuck.” Billy drops a hand from Steve’s hair to reach down and feel where Steve’s made a mess of himself, still rocking forward. “Steve,” he pleads again, desperate and tense. 

Steve nods, agreeing and promising. He hooks an arm around the back of Billy’s neck and tugs on his bottom lip hard. Everything is warm and elastic. Moving back just enough, he soothes the sting of Billy’s lips with his fingers. It’s easy to just slip them back inside Billy’s mouth and watch from miles away as that red mouth closes around them. 

He can  _ feel _ the sounds Billy makes when he comes. Billy’s moans vibrate against Steve’s fingers. Even though he just came, Steve thinks if he weren’t so fucking high the sound and feel of Billy’s orgasm would be enough to get him hard again. Steve presses down on Billy’s tongue, coaxing his mouth open so the sound isn’t muffled. 

Billy makes a wet sound before pulling Steve’s hand away altogether so he can kiss him hard. 

After they calm down, Steve’s left with Billy slumped on him. His weight is comforting. Steve has a feeling thought of how close they all came to not being here anymore, and he wraps his arms around Billy’s back. It’s not a  _ hug _ , but it’s a connection that Steve isn’t willing to give up yet. Billy doesn’t seem intent to move anytime soon either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Orion” by Metallica. 
> 
> I’m the-redcrate on Tumblr.


End file.
